


Crazy From the Heat

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Lycaon (Band), Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru is trying to get somewhere important on the hottest day of the year - and collapses with the heat. Fortunately, he’s rescued by a passing good Samaritan, which may be an even luckier break than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy From the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment, Royz belongs to B.P. Records, I own the story only. My entry for the Summer Romance Challenge at [](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/profile)[**jrockyaoi**](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/).

Subaru knew that it was a six-block walk from the train to where he was going. He also knew he’d be doing it with a big duffel bag and dragging a suitcase. No problem, right?

Unless, of course, it was the hottest day of the year.

He realized he was in trouble the moment he stepped off the subway elevator and out the door. The heat hit his face like a blast furnace. It was like being a frozen dinner in the microwave. All around him, people were sagging, drooping, frantically waving fans in front of their faces . . .

And that thermometer on that building over there didn’t say 38 C, did it? He must have read it wrong.

A half a block away, he realized the thermometer was right. If anything, it was reading a bit low. By the end of the first block, he became painfully aware of not only the oppressive heat, but also stifling humidity. The air around him felt like a sponge that had been soaked in boiling water.

He took a deep breath, let go of his suitcase, and wiped a hand across his forehead. Well, he had somewhere to go, right? And he was just going to press on and get there.

When he reached the end of the third block, his duffel bag started to feel like it was full of bricks. Half a block later, his suitcase was like dragging a Toyota. When he crossed a street, he was starting to sag and droop . . .

Somewhere in the middle of the fifth block, he realized he had gone right when the directions he was following had said to go left. Which just added three more blocks to his trip. He sighed and turned around, the very act of spinning seeming to raise his body temperature about a billion more degrees.

By the time he got caught up to the wrong-turn point and was headed in the right direction again, he was starting to feel woozy. Just a little longer, he thought. Almost there . . .

That’s when a huge wave of dizziness and nausea overcame him, and he fell to the pavement, his bags dropping beside him.

* * *

Yuuki was severely regretting not letting his friend drive him all the way home from today’s job. He’d been dropped off about two blocks away, since the driver lived in the other direction.

He waved a fan in front of his face as he headed for home. He was so, so glad he had air conditioning. He was going to turn it on full-blast, and strip down to his underwear, and . . .

As he rounded the corner, he saw the young man fall to the pavement in front of him – almost literally at his feet. Oh, shit – it was literally hot enough to kill people today.

He knelt in front of the person. It was a guy a couple of years younger than him, blond, and extremely red in the face. He was breathing pretty heavily, too.

“Hey,” Yuuki said. “Are you all right?” Well, that was dumb – it was pretty obvious he wasn’t.

“I . . .” The young man started to get up, then stopped. Was he going to go into heatstroke or something? Was he going to need an ambulance?

Yuuki fumbled in his back pocket for his phone. “I’ll call the hospital for you.”

“No . . .” The young man started to stand up – and Yuuki grabbed him under the arm, helping him to his feet.

“You’re dying from this heat,” Yuuki said. “At least let me get you somewhere where it’s cool.”

The young man reached for his bags. Yuuki grabbed the duffel and the handle of the suitcase. “And I’ll take these. Come on – lean on me.” He grabbed the man’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Where are we going?”

“My place. It’s right over there.” Yuuki nodded his head at an apartment building half a block away. “I’ll turn the air on and get you something to drink.”

The other man nodded, and just let Yuuki lead the way, leaning heavily on him as Yuuki struggled with the two bags. Well, this is my good deed for the day, he thought. I’ll get some kind of a Samaritan award, I hope.

By the time they reached the apartment house, he was feeling like he was going to collapse from the heat himself. He pushed the door open and almost dragged the man and his bags over to the elevator, pressing the button.

“I’m on the sixth floor,” he said. “Thankfully, just a few steps off the elevator.”

Subaru just nodded his head. He was in no shape to argue right now. He just followed as Yuuki dragged him and the bags to a door, unlocked it, and led him to a couch, depositing him on it.

“This will take a second to get going, I’m afraid,” Yuuki said as he walked across the room and started the air conditioner, putting it as high as it could go. “But when it kicks in, it kicks in hard. Let me get you some water.”

A cool glass was pressed into Subaru’s hand, and he felt he was beginning to come a little more to his senses. He was . . . where? He hadn’t really notice which direction he’d gone in, or seen the facade of the building. All he knew was there was icy water sliding down his throat and a room that was beginning to cool down.

Oh, and a very pretty man with pink hair frantically searching for something on his phone. Wait a minute – pink hair?

“You’re still sweating, so you don’t have heatstroke,” his companion was saying, reading the phone. “That’s good – it looks like just heat exhaustion. That’s still pretty bad, though. You should stay here for a little while, if there isn’t somewhere you had to be in a hurry.”

“There isn’t,” Subaru said. “There’s somewhere I’m going, but . . . “ He took a big drink. With every bit of water entering his body, he felt a little better. “It can wait a little while.” He looked at his host. “Thank you so much for doing this, by the way. I’m Subaru – nice to meet you.” He managed to bow a little without spilling his water.

“I’m Yuuki,” he said. “Nice to meet you, too. Can I ask you something? Why didn’t you take a cab where you’re going in this heat?”

“I didn’t think it was going to be this bad,” Subaru said. “It wasn’t that hot when I left Osaka.”

“You came to Tokyo to visit someone?” Yuuki got his own glass of water and sat opposite Subaru.

Subaru shook his head. “No. To take over an inheritance. My grandfather died recently, and he left me a building, and, well, I came to claim it. I’m going to be a landlord now.” He smiled before taking another drink.

“Not a bad thing to be,” Yuuki said. “You just sit around and collect money from tenants, right?”

“Well, there’s management stuff involved,” Subaru said. “Hiring and firing, making sure the building has security and maintenance staffs, that kind of thing. My grandfather’s been kind of training me for it.”

“At least you always knew what you were going to do with your life, right?” Yuuki said.

Subaru shrugged. “I guess. If I had my way, I’d rather be designing video games, though.” He looked at his host. “What about you? What is it you do?”

“I’m a model,” Yuuki said. “I just got back from a photoshoot, in fact.”

“Really?” Subaru suddenly seemed very enthused. “That sounds great!”

“It can be. There’s some long and boring hours, though, doing the same poses again and and again.”

“What kind of things do you model?” said Subaru, looking his host up and down. “I guess with that kind of hair, punk clothes?”

“Yes – a lot of punk, visual, goth, elegant gothic aristocrat – that sort of thing. That’s not how I’m able to afford this place, though.” He swept his hand around the room – it was a studio apartment, but it was definitely roomier than your usual Japanese living space (meaning, you could move around in it).

“How do you make your real money, then?” Subaru found himself a little nervous about the answer.

“Fetish gear modeling. Not porn – I don’t do that kind of stuff on camera. But a lot of shoots with high boots, leather and rubber clothes, straps and harnesses – that kind of thing.” He shrugged. “You’d be surprised at how much of a demand there is.”

“Really?” Subaru’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “I never knew anyone who did anything like that before.”

“Neither did I – until I started modeling,” Yuuki said. “The regular jobs dried up for awhile, one of the photographers I worked with suggested I try it once – and that led to another fetish job, and another, and another. It’s just work, really.”

“Is that what you were doing today?” Subaru said, before finishing his water.

“No, today was a punk clothing catalog. But with all the leather and straps? I couldn’t really tell the difference.”

Both of them laughed, and Yuuki took Subaru’s glass to refill it. At least this person he’d rescued was pleasant company – maybe he was being rewarded for being a Samaritan after all.

* * *

The afternoon wore on, and the heat wasn’t getting any better.

Checks of weather reports on both the television and their phones revealed that this was going to be one of those days where even the sunset wasn’t going to bring much relief – it was still going to be somewhere around 28 even in the deepest heart of the night.

“You can make yourself comfortable as long as you want,” Yuuki said. “You shouldn’t be going back out in the heat, not so soon after passing out.”

“You’re a genuinely nice person, you know that?” Subaru said.

Yuuki just smiled and said, “I’m just doing what anyone else would do.”

And so, they sat and talked throughout the rest of the afternoon, and Yuuki became genuinely glad that this guy had dropped in – even if it was in a most peculiar way. Subaru was genuinely likable – sweetly innocent but not overly naïve, full of stories about growing up around Osaka and how different it was from Tokyo. He seemed genuinely interested in Yuuki’s tales of the various avenues of the underground fashion industry, too – not in an “Oh, WOW, you have a glamor career!” way, but in wanting to hear the nuts and bolts of how things worked.

The younger boy casually mentioned at one point that he was bisexual, and his family didn’t consider it that big a deal. Yuuki replied that he was gay, and he didn’t care one way or another whether his family considered it a big deal – not that he didn’t get along with them, just that he didn’t change for anyone. Subaru seemed genuinely impressed with that – which made Yuuki feel oddly satisfied.

The more they talked, the more Yuuki realized he was enjoying looking at him, too. Subaru was what you would definitely call a “cute” individual, with soft, fine, pretty features – Yuuki knew of some photographers who would go nuts at the idea of working with that look.

But there was an underlying sensuality about him, too, in the way he held himself, the way he gestured . . . there were hints of him being not quite as innocent as he seemed. And that was piquing Yuuki’s curiosity. Down, boy, he told himself. You don’t want to go about seducing pretty young things you found passed out in the street.

As the sun set in an angry red ball, turning the sky into a hazy blaze as it only did on days like this, Yuuki offered Subaru his shower. “I’ll loan you a yukata and I’ll stick those clothes you’re wearing in the wash, if you want.”

“You really are too kind,” Subaru said, getting up.

“And if you’re hungry, I’ll order a pizza or something, because I don’t want to go out and you shouldn’t be going out.”

“Just tip the poor pizza guy well,” Subaru said, fumbling in his duffel bag for the toiletries he’d brought with him.

* * *

As he washed up in the shower, Subaru thought about his host. Yuuki was nice, all right, and interesting – oh, so very interesting. He’d never known anyone like that in Osaka – daring, bold, living his own life on his own terms.

He was someone he definitely wanted to get to know better. Maybe it was a fortunate thing he’d almost passed out like that. Of course, he was going to have to leave and go back to his grandfather’s building – eventually. First thing he was going to have to do was figure out where he was now, and how far away from his goal he’d gotten.

But he found himself in no hurry to do that. Not when he was talking with Yuuki.

He walked back into the living room, freshly showered and in the yukata. The TV was on, and a weather forecaster was saying, “There may be relief from this in the early morning hours. We’re tracking thunderstorms headed for central Tokyo right now. If they hit, tomorrow will be substantially cooler. If they don’t . . .”

Yuuki looked at him. “You can crash here for the night, if you want,” he said. “Looks like you should be able to get where you’re going tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Subaru said. “Um, where will . . .”

Yuuki pointed to the couch. “I sleep on a futon,” he said.

“Oh oh, of course,” Subaru said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Of course, in the back of both their heads, there was the curiosity of what would happen if they didn’t take separate sleeping accommodations.

* * *

The pizza came. They ate it, watched TV, laughed at some dumb comedy, talked some more during the commercial breaks.

And both were starting to feel comfortable – like they’d known each other a lot longer than a matter of hours. It was what one might call an instant rapport.

“I’m actually glad I’m here,” Subaru said after they’d cleared away the paper plates and cups, and were both sitting on the couch.

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Yuuki said. “You’re the best company I’ve had in a long time.”

“Really?” Subaru said, looking genuinely happy.

“Really. You’re welcome here any time you want.”

“Thank you!” Subaru spontaneously threw his arms around Yuuki – and then quickly pulled back. “Oh, I’m sorry . . .”

Yuuki smiled at him, slyly. “For what?”

“For . . . touching you like that . . .”

“I didn’t mind. At all. In fact, you can do it again.”

“I can?”

Yuuki took Subaru’s hand in his and guided it to his chest. “Yes. You can.”

Subaru just let the hand stay there for a long moment, caressing his chest the tiniest bit . . .

Then, he leaned in to Subaru for a kiss.

Subaru was all too eager to lean in and kiss back, his hand coming to the back of Yuuki’s head to pull him in closer. There was no sound for a long moment but the relentless hum of the air conditioner and soft breathing as their lips parted, Subaru’s tongue eagerly probing Yuuki’s mouth.

They pulled apart, gasping. Neither one had expected it to get that hot that fast. Yuuki reached out, cupping the blond’s face in his hand. “Subaru . . . If you don’t feel up to it, we don’t have to go any further..”

Subaru put his hand on top of Yuuki’s. “I’m fine now,” he said. “I’ve been resting, I’ve been drinking water, and we haven’t been out of the air conditioning. Besides, I want to touch you.”

Oh, God - he wasn’t going to turn down an offer like that. Not when Subaru was running his hand up under his shirt, and kissing his neck, and . . .

He rushed to the closet and had his futon on the floor within moments. And Subaru got up from the couch, dropping his yukata to the floor, his gorgeous, wiry body a hot contrast to the sweet face . . .

Yuuki wasted no time in dropping his own clothes to the floor as well. They fell to the futon, kissing fiercely, Subaru’s hands running along Yuuki’s back, feeling for his ass, squeezing it hard . . .

The men rolled over so Subaru was on top, his tongue running wetly along Yuuki’s chest, circling a nipple, then sucking on it as Yuuki arched upward, moaning. The blond’s fingers reached down, lightly stroking his erection, making him shudder . . .

Not as innocent as he seemed, indeed. Subaru knew what he was doing, the way he lightly scraped the nipple with his teeth as his fingers circled the head of Yuuki’s hardness. It was ten times hotter than it would have been with a guy whose looks matched what he was doing.

Yuuki flipped them both over so he could give back as good as he got, moving down so his mouth was level with Subaru’s erection, running the tip of his tongue rapidly up the shaft, flicking it back and forth over the head. But instead of pausing, he continued upward, moving over Subaru’s stomach, then sucking his nipple as Subaru had done to him.

Subaru let out a moan, spreading his legs so Yuuki could settle between them, murmuring his new lover’s name. The sound went straight to Yuuki’s cock.

Yuuki shifted his hips so their erections touched, brushing against each other, and Subaru raised his hips, starting to grind against him, rubbing them together. “Yes,” he moaned. “Oh, yes . . .”

“You feel so goddamn good,” Yuuki said, starting to thrust against him. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful . . .” He leaned down, sucking on Subaru’s pulse line hard, and Subaru arched up against him, crying out.

He grabbed the blond’s hands and held them above his head, pinning him down as he began to move faster, harder - and the action seemed to turn Subaru on even more. He let out a growl, arching up against Yuuki.

“You look like an angel, but you’re so dirty, aren’t you?” Yuuki bit his neck, lightly, making Subaru moan again. “You love my cock against you.” He licked the spot he’d just bitten, both of them thrusting hard against one another now, their hips churning.

“Yes,” Subaru moaned. “Your cock feels amazing . .” He struggled a little in Yuuki’s grasp, but Yuuki held firm. Both men were drenched in sweat now, but not like when they were outside - this was the best kind of heat, the friction of skin on skin, man on man.

“Tell me what you want,” Yuuki murmured, looking at the beauty beneath him writhing, moaning, that gorgeous face bearing an expression of bliss, eyes closed, mouth open and panting . . .

“Make me come,” Subaru moaned. “Please, please, Yuuki . . .”

Yuuki ground down on him fast and hard, and Subaru arched off the futon, letting out a long, keening cry, and the sight and sound of him made Yuuki’s control break. He felt an intense, wild explosion of ecstasy, letting out a wail as his come poured and poured over the other man.

He let go of Subaru’s wrists, falling on top of them, and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing hotly.

“Now I’m really glad I came here,” Subaru said.

“So am I.” Yuuki rested his head against him.

“I don’t usually have one-night stands.”

“This isn’t one,” Yuuki said, quickly.

“No?” Subaru raised his head.

“No. I want to see you again. Definitely.”

Subaru wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes. “I’m so glad,” he said.

Yuuki just snuggled against him. Subaru collapsing in the street was starting to feel like it was meant to be, in a strange way. He wasn’t going to think about it too much - just enjoy what was happening.

* * *

The thunderstorm awoke them both around dawn. It would have awakened the dead – it was hard enough to shake the house.

“What is . . .” Subaru said, raising his head, groggily.

Yuuki blinked, looking at the window. “We’re going to get our heat relief after all,” he said.

Then, both heads dropped to the pillow and they fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Yuuki got up and began making breakfast. Subaru sat up, yawning, and reached for first the yukata he’d worn the night before, then his phone.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning to you, too,” Yuuki said. “Do you like coffee or tea?”

“Coffee’s fine,” Subaru said, tying the robe and going to the weather app on his phone. “Hey, looks like a high of only 28 for the whole day today. That’s a bit better.”

“Just a little,” Yuuki said. “You can go to your grandfather’s building.”

“I need to get your number before I leave, you know,” Subaru said. “And I’m giving you mine.”

“That goes without saying,” Yuuki said. “Where are you going, anyway?”

Subaru held out his phone, which was displaying an E-mail. “Here’s the address,” he said.

Yuuki took it, looked at it – and blinked. “You’re kidding,” he said.

Subaru frowned. “What do you mean?”

“This place,” Yuuki said. “It’s this building!”

“Really?” Subaru looked at it again. He should have known it when he came in yesterday – but then, he wasn’t paying attention. He was nearly passed out, he could have been taken to the North Pole for all he knew . . .

“I don’t believe it!” Yuuki said. “You’re my landlord!” Now it was coming back to him – the letters that had been slipped under the tenants’ doors over the last couple of weeks, informing them that the old landlord had passed away, that there was going to be a new one and no rent increase was expected . . . He’d just looked at “no rent increase” and tossed the papers aside.

“Oh, my God,” Subaru said. “This . . . this is awkward.” He looked at Yuuki. “I wanted to, you know . . .”

“Get to know me more?”

Subaru nodded.

Yuuki sat across from him and took his hand. “You still can, you know. Ever hear of landlord-tenant relations?”

Subaru leaned over toward him. “But .. . isn’t that, well . . . illegal?”

“Not that I know of,” Yuuki said. “Long as you’re not giving me any breaks on my rent, nobody’s any the wiser, right?”

Subaru laughed. “That’s why I felt like I belonged here last night,” he said. “I do. I’ve belonged here all along.”

“Welcome home,” Yuuki said.

Subaru was suddenly feeling good. His near-heatstroke was, well, a lucky stroke. It had brought him to the place he’d been trying to find – and put a very interesting person in his path.

And if things kept going well with him and Yuuki? Yuuki just might find himself moving downstairs, into the landlord’s big, master apartment. And that would be the luckiest stroke of all.


End file.
